


Monster Strength

by Kurisuta



Category: Ben 10 Series, Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, Doctor Haruno Sakura, F/M, Haruno Sakura is So Done, Haruno Sakura-centric, Kevin Levin needs a hug, Monster Kevin Levin, Naruto crossover, Protective Haruno Sakura, Strong Haruno Sakura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Young Kevin Levin had turned himself into a monster. He certainly didn't want any girls hanging around, until Sakura showed up and saved him from himself.
Relationships: Kevin Levin/Haruno Sakura
Kudos: 1





	Monster Strength

Kevin was laid low. Having absorbed all that power from the Omnitrix, he was strong, but a monster.

That damn Ben Tennyson! This was all his fault!

Kevin wandered under an overpass, and suddenly the bridge collapsed at the punch from a young girl.

“CHA!” She shouted. “What the hell is the place?”

“It’s called San Francisco.” Kevin said. “Are you an alien?”

She didn’t look like one.

“No but you clearly are.” The pink haired girl said. “But you look plenty strong. I’ll stick with you till I get my bearings. I’m Sakura.”

“Kevin Levin.” Kevin said. “And this isn’t what I normally look like. It was...an accident. All the fault of that irritating Ben Tennyson.”

Sakura put her hands on him. “Your chakra’s all out of whack. Here...”

Kevin reverted to normal.

“There you go.” Sakura said. “And you keep all your power.”

“Ok you are definitely sticking with me, Sakura.” Kevin said.

“Sure. And you’re right, you aren’t bad looking.” Sakura grinned and punched the air. “Cha!”


End file.
